


Comfort Zones

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blind!Gavin, F/M, M/M, pretty much loads of people from RT are in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Gavin is blind, living with Geoff. Gav's always inside their house with Griffon, but when Griffon has to leave for work purposes, Gavin's not trusted at home alone and he's taken to Geoff's work, Rooster teeth. (meets Ryan and the guys... struggles with getting to be social with peeps other than Geoff, and slowly falls for Ryan, even though he can't see him and Ryan can see)</p><p>Gavin lives in a world where everyone can see but him, so he stays inside all day, hiding away from the world. But when he's forced to step outside his comfort zone, he realizes it may not be so bad....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction to Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Loads of dialogue... oops

The world to Gavin Free was nothing but black. Sure, he knew that there were things other than black. The world for him was only sound, touch, smell, and taste. There was nothing other than those 4 senses, the sense of sight not even in the picture. For as long as Gavin has remembered, he has never been able to see, and by Geoff's words, his eyes have always been blank, 'milky white'.... Even though Gavin didn't know what color that was, he tried to imagine it.

 

'It's like black, but the opposite... It's light.' Geoff had said. Geoff was his pseudo-adoptive father. Sure, Gavin had a father, but Gavin's birth father gave him up with he was only 5 -'I can't take care of a blind child anymore'- and Geoff adopted him because he actually had a heart.

 

"Gav," Griffon's soft voice snapped Gavin out of his trance. "Honey, you're zoning out again." Soft hands were placed on his shoulders, and he instantly recognized them as Griffon's.

 

"'M sorry..." Gavin murmured. Zoning out happened a lot. He always thought about his life with the ability to see. Colors, video games that Geoff always talked about, being normal... And actually talking to people.

 

"It's fine," The hands left his shoulders, and he heard footsteps going to the island in the middle of the kitchen. Gavin shifted in the uncomfortable wooden chair that was around the kitchen table. "A few of Geoff's friends are coming over tonight... It's game night." Gavin's jaw dropped.

 

"Why? Why can't they go somewhere else?" Gavin whined, slumping onto the table.

 

"Because, you know that there's game night every month!" Griffon countered, of course, she was right. "Gav, you need to be more social. When was the last time you talked to someone other than me or Geoff?" Her adopted son hadn't talked to anybody other than Geoff or Griffon in years. He always hid away in his bedroom during game nights, hating having people he didn't know in their home.

 

"Gav, Gav? You're zoning out again," There was a snap, right near his left ear. He repeated his apology. He could hear her moving things around, papers. She was working, papers meant something important. Silence fell over the kitchen, only the sound of soft jazz playing on the radio, Griffon's humming, and the shuffling of papers was in the room.

 

"When are they coming over? For game night?" Gavin's soft words broke the silence.

 

"It's about 5:30, so they'll be here in a little less than 20 minutes," Griffon responded. "Do you want me to cook you something before you head up?"

 

"No, 'm not hungry." Her adoptive son shook his head, causing Griffon to ask once more for assurance. The same answer was given. Gavin got up, using his memory of the floor plan of the house to guide himself down the hallway to the 2nd door on the right, between the bathroom and the linen closet. Even though he was in his room, he could here the door open.

 

"I'm home!" Geoff's voice traveled through the house. There were footsteps, a lot more than just his parents'. He heard the usual greeting between his adoptive parents, a hello and a kiss.

 

"I'm going to go check on Gav, you guys can start up the xbox."

 

All of Geoff's coworkers knew about his blind adoptive son, the one who never left the house and still had a British accent. Seconds after those words reached Gavin's ears, there was a knock on the door.

 

"Hey bud?" Geoff's voice was in his usual fatherly, caring tone. Gavin just hummed a response, not even rolling over to face his father. If he couldn't see, then what's the point of making eye contact?

 

"You going to try this time? Nobody's going to make fun of you," It was the same thing every month, on game night, he would ask this question.

 

"What's the point in going, if I can't see what they're talking about?" And that was always the response. Never, not once, had Gavin said yes. Their conversation was like this, then Geoff would sigh, kiss Gavin on the forehead, tell him he loved him, then went to go have fun with his coworkers. Every month, Gavin would listen as a few words slipped under the closed door, matched with laughter. Laughter so amusing and full, laughter Gavin has never felt or had.

 

If you ever asked him if he knew that one day he would be out there, laughing, he wouldn't have ever believed you.

 

But he would one day be out there, laughing.


	2. Start at the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Gavin's morning at the office... The start of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the day after the last chapter... by the way. and still, a lot of dialogue!

"Gavin, Gav, buddy," Geoff's voice pulled Gavin from a dreamless sleep. "Come on, we've got to go." Gavin rolled over, in the direction of Geoff's voice.

 

"Going? Where are we going...?" Gavin's voice was shaky. Anytime he left the house, his anxiety skyrocketed, even more than he already had to deal with.

 

"Griffon had to leave town for today, she'll be come back tomorrow. You need to come to work with me." His father's voice was comforting, but it still made Gavin freak out. He shot up, arms curling around his torso -something he always did when his anxiety got high-.

 

"B-But! They'll make fun of me! I won't be able to do a thing!" His British voice was shaky.

 

"They won't make fun of you. But I'm sorry bud," strong arms helped him out of bed, and helped him get dressed. Sure, he was in his 20s, but being blind required assistance when getting dressed.

 

"It'll be fun. Everyone's nice. I think you'll like the guys. Barb's pretty funny, always makes puns. Everyone will like you." Geoff was trying his best to calm down Gavin, who has his arms raised above his head so a new shirt could be pulled over his head. "The only person who could possibly hate you is Gus, but he's a dick and hates everybody."

 

'Was that supposed to help?' Gavin thought to himself. He felt himself being tugged into the kitchen, Geoff telling him little snippets about his co-workers before bringing him out to the car. A few words could be picked up while being zoned out, just names. Something about a guy named Michael, and Ryan -whose nicknamed 'Mad King Ryan'-, and unforgettable Burnie.

 

"Hey Gav," there was a snap, the some thing that Griffon used. "We're here." A car door opened, closed, then another one and heat from the mid-April weather in Austin hit Gavin. Geoff's hand fell into Gavin's after Gavin got out, and their trek into the building started. Inside, it was cool, but a little bit noisy.

 

"Hey Geoff!"

 

"Hey Kara!"

 

Gavin had heard that name before, once or twice. He was still walking by Geoff's side, head down so no-one saw his blank 'milky white' eyes. He heard a door open, then it instantly got loud... and hot.

 

"Sup bitches?!" Geoff's hand let go of Gavin's, and the knot in his stomach tightened. There was loud greetings towards Geoff, then someone who's voice Gavin has heard from afar last night brought up who was hiding behind Geoff.

 

"Is that Gavin?" Which made Gavin freeze in fear.

 

"Oh! Guys," Geoff started. "This is my son, Gavin. Gavin, these are my workers." Gavin's head lifted, and he could hear a choked gasp come from a few feet in front of him.

 

"I knew it," He whispered, it more directed towards Geoff. "I knew it," He repeated, clenching a fist. There was a sound of movement, and a small cry of pain.

 

"Ray!" The same unknown voice yelled, scolding someone else. Ryan and Jack were silent, still thinking about Gavin's blank eyes, and how it must feel for him.

 

"Ray you are in idiot. But anyway, Gav, these are the Achievement Hunters, Ryan, Jack, Michael, and Ray." He could sense the happiness in Geoff's voice. Everyone made a welcome, 'hey' 'hi' 'sup?', even Jack and Ryan -they snapped out of it when they heard their names-. Gavin already knew their names, but didn't know whose voice matched to their name. But from just being in the room for not even 3 minutes, he could sense the life in the room. The emotions. Happiness, loud, lively. Being in the room felt horrible, like he didn't belong in the room.

 

"Ryan, is there any possible way you could take up the whole couch? 'Cause there isn't an extra chair and I bet Gav's not going to stand all day." He heard a voice that was matched to the name Michael, who still had a thin accent, from Jersey. There was some shuffling around, Ryan moving things around and ended up making the extra part of the couch open. Geoff took Gavin's hand again, helping him over to the couch without tripping over anything in the very small room.

 

Even though he couldn't see, he could just sense the awkwardness in the room. And it made him feel terrible.

 

_________________________

 

Gavin, in the eyes of the others, was a odd looking person. He was lanky, tall and skinny with tanned skin, sandy blond hair like Ryan's that was unkempt, like a permanent bedhead. The weirdest part was his eyes. Lifeless, milky white. When someone spoke, his eyes moved towards them, even if he couldn't see. It would certainly take some getting used to. But if he was Geoff's son, he could be trusted. And by Geoff's words, accepted.

 

It made all of them feel bad, that Gavin locked himself away in the house all day, in fear of being rejected. What they shouldn't have done was stare, and that's what Jack did. Kept taking glances at Gavin, always staring at his eyes. Of course, that gained him a slap on the back of the head and a loud laugh from Michael. Geoff was the only one allowed to, checking up on his son all the time. The awkward silence in the room was gladly broken by Ryan.

 

"Hey Gavin," There was a small smile on Ryan's face, him trying to be friendly. "I usually go out for lunch, wanna join me?" He glanced quickly at Geoff, who he knew would go if Gavin was. The man next to him seemed to freeze, milky eyes wide.

 

"U-Um.. S-Sure," Gavin's voice was shaky, eyes slowly closing. "I-I would like to go to lunch with you..." That made both Geoff and Ryan smile largely. Ryan, for the fact that he was making Gavin more comfortable, and Geoff because his son was finally starting to talk to people.

 

"Fantastic, we're going for pizza." Ryan cracked his fingers absentmindedly.

 

"Homeslice? I'm going to then," Michael piped up. Gavin's cheeks flushed red, his shyness kicking in.

 

"Fantastic," Geoff finally spoke. "But you fuckers better keep working or we aren't going." The chatter about lunch went away, instead being replaced with stupid jokes that made Gavin smile while everybody was working on edits for the day. Ray's was the VS, Michael's was the RageQuit, Ryan's was the newest Minecraft Let's Play, Jack's was HUNT, and Geoff's was lastly the GTA Let's Play.

 

The hours seemed to fly by, Gavin kept cracking a smile and giggling softly. The knot in his stomach slowly started to untie itself, the stress going away with it. He actually started to feel better, and happy... Happy for the first time in a while.

 

A long while.


	3. Maybe Possibly the Worst Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY REMEMBER THIS? BRINGING THIS SHIT BACK FOLKS! ENJOY. 
> 
> Now just saying- I wrote half of this chapter months and months ago, so my writing style has changed so it sort of…. Shifts in the middle. OOPS- OOOOH WELL ENJOY ANYWAYS!
> 
>  
> 
> And uh... let’s pretend it’s in the new office okay?

The bell above the door chimed, the smell of Homeslice pizza instantly hit them. Even if he couldn’t see, Gavin could imagine how good it looked, just by smell. Because if the food smelled _that_ good, then it had to look good, right? Gavin walked further into the restaurant, his hand in Geoff’s, the tattooed man leading him.

“We’re getting half pepperoni half bacon.” Geoff said to the group. They didn’t even disagree or speak, that’s what they always got. He knew Gavin wouldn’t complain or disagree, his son always ate a plateful of bacon whenever Geoff made it at home.

“Ryan, you’re paying, right?” Jack asked, and when there was no reply, Gavin assumed there was a nod.

“I’m sitting down, you guys order. Coke for both me and Gav.” Geoff said before starting to lead Gavin through the maze of tables to an empty one in the corner that fit the group of six. As Gavin’s eyes took an involuntary look around the spacy restaurant, he could hear a small muffled gasp from not too far away. The hand around Gavin’s clenched.

“Geoff?” His voice was small and soft, his head lowering like he always did. “Staring?”

“Yeah.” Geoff sounded a little defeated. But what was there to be lost? “But ignore them, you’re here to have a good time. You’ll like the guys.”

The words were hardly reassuring. Gavin felt like he had eyes on him. _They were on him.._

______

When Gavin was born, his parents labeled him as a mistake. A flaw in the system. He was treated less than his siblings for the five years he lived with his parents, ignored, never let into the conversation. Said by his parents- ‘ _oh ignore Gavin. He can’t see a thing.’_ Was that supposed to have some type of sympathy?

But whatever feeling it had was empty.

Before he was adopted by Geoff and Griffon, his parents said ‘we can’t raise him’ and put him up for adoption. Geoff turned his small, short life around with lightning speed. He was loved by Geoff and Griffon –his girlfriend at the time-. Included into the conversations, not pitied, talked to, and responded. But with his life starting on the rocks, Gavin was never really _good_ at making friends. School wasn’t even in the question when Gavin turned six. It was homeschooling for him.

That could be the easiest way to explain why relationships were hard to make. Other than Geoff, Griffon, and his 8 year old sister, Rose, there was no others.

 

But he was strange looking. Strangers eating had to take rushed glances, and silent gasps. A man with eyes the color of milk, irises faded into the white background, eyes like that were rare. A type of ‘rare’ that no one was used to.

That type of rare that made Geoff mad. People’s indecency, taking blunt and obvious stares. Sure, Gavin couldn’t _see_ their eyes, but he could feel them. Finally, the pizza arrived and all of the guys were sitting at the table Geoff and Gavin were out.

Rotation of the table started with Geoff on the left, Gavin in the middle, Ryan on the end. The other side had Jack opposite of Ryan, Michael opposite of Gavin, and Ray in the final spot. Geoff put two slices onto Gavin’s plate, one pepperoni and one bacon. The conversation was quiet, and about ideas for the newest Let’s Play for some indie game coming out.

“I can’t believe them,” Geoff muttered after about five minutes of silent eating from him. It was muttered, but still loud enough that everyone at the table heard, Gavin freezing and the conversation ceasing.

“What?” Jack spoke up, tone soft and calming. All eyes were on Geoff, even Gavin’s milky white eyes.

“They are _still_ staring!” The tattooed man gritted his teeth, hand curling into a fist. “These people have no kindess.”

Gavin shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “Geoff,” He tugged on the man’s forearm. “We _need_ to go.” That’s all he had to say, he didn’t wish for another repeat of his 18th birthday dinner… it was an utter disaster.

The boss sighed, muttering, “let’s go, we’ll finish up at the office.” He sounded… _defeated_. Like this was some sort of battle that had to be won, and he’d lost. Understandable, he hated Gavin’s treatment on the rare times he left the house.

The blind man that was his adopted son had always been bones and blood, but when Geoff adopted him he was only bones. Just… _bones_. The man was ‘skinny as dicks’ as Geoff says it, and even after years and years of living under Ramsey roof, he was still skinny. That only made him stick out even more.

It didn’t take that long, only a few minutes to get a box for the pizza and head out back to the office. The drive back there was awkward and the silence was deafening. Not even the radio was on, no one had made the move to turn it on and it would probably stay that way. Silent and dreadful.

The second the Achievement Hunter’s door was closed, Geoff’s tight fist slammed into a wall, a way of getting out anger, yet it barely worked. Just by the sound, Gavin knew what happened, and cringed. He had lost his hand hold when Geoff moved away, so he stood utterly lost in the doorway of the room.

“G-Geoff,” His voice trembled a little. “Don’t be angry- b-but I need some help.” He waved his hands around a little, signaling he needed a guide to his chair. From what his father had told him, the room was fairly messy and large and Gavin did _not_ want to fall into something or someone. A hand touched his, and curled around his. It wasn’t his fathers… It didn’t feel like it at all, calloused knuckles yet smooth palms.

They weren’t Geoff’s- and that made Gavin freeze.

“Relax Gav,” it was Ryan, somewhat deep voice that was smooth like silk and warm like a thick quilt. “Geoff… isn’t in the best of moods.”

“I got that.” Gavin laughed bitterly, imagining his father sulking around and dragging his feet, like he heard when his shoes squeaked on the hardwood floors. “I’m blind but I can sense the atmosphere. Not as useless as you thought.”

He felt Ryan’s stranger hand pulling him over across the room. The Brit heard someone whispering, he could only hear the voice, the words far too quiet to be heard. Like Gavin had said, the atmosphere was thick and tense. Geoff was sulking and being a pissed little tattooed boss, sitting at his desk with crossed arms and the rage running through him could compete with Michael’s when the auburn haired man was really raging.

Jack was talking to him, telling him he should go take a walk and try to calm down. But his boss didn’t budge, being the stubborn little asshole he was. He saw Gavin sit at Ryan’s chair, the Gent setting him there before going off to the side office to steal Caleb’s chair since he was out of town. The Lads remained silent, headphones on and working. Well, Michael was editing, Ray was just messing around in some new game- trying to figure out the controls before he’d do an Achievement Guide later.

“Are you okay?” Gavin asked, voice insanely soft and barely heard by Geoff. But he still heard his son, head shooting up to look at him.

“Yeah- I’m fine.” Geoff sounded normal, not angry at all. Maybe it was just having his son care about him. “Why?”

“It just sounded like it hurt.” Gavin explained in a simple tone.

Yeah… it did hurt. But Geoff didn’t dare tell the other man, not wanting him to worry after a seemingly stressful morning and not-so-relaxing lunch. They really needed to work on having calm days in this office.

“Oh,” was all Geoff said.

Ryan and Jack kept looking between Geoff and Gavin, father and son. It was weird, very weird, Geoff’s anger seemed to disappear the second the Brit parted his lips. Like magic, or maybe just parental instincts. Either one worked, really.

Since Ryan had plopped Gavin in his chair, he decided to just nudge the chair over a little and continue working. The Brit remained between Geoff and Ryan, leaning more towards the sandy blonde. He could’ve done it on purpose… or it was just a pure coincidence Gavin was leaning towards him.

Funny how coincidences work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man I’m sorry I had no idea how to cut this off.. oops…


	4. the Start of the Afternoon of Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN! 10 days since the last update! WOOOW FREQUENT AM I RIGHT?
> 
> Seriously... feel proud for me guys. And introducing chapter titles now… wooOO! Go back and look at the other chapters to read ‘em

It had been pretty much quiet after they came back from lunch. Editing videos, recording a HUNT, reading lines for RWBY, and leaving for a podcast, the guys were busy but silent. No need for chattering, they’d save most of it for the videos the next day just to make sure that the videos had some form of entertainment and cut down the need to edit out silence.

When Geoff decided it was time to head out about 12 minutes after 5, he waved goodbye to the guys that remained in the office, putting his hand in Gavin’s to help guide his son. It was a silent walk out into the Austin heat, across the parking lot to the boss’ car. Gavin had felt extremely awkward there, not understanding the jokes the guys had with each other, choosing to sit there and keep his eyes closed and listen to their voices.

Not their words, just their voices. Trying to learn them just in case he was ever here again.

That chance was high, Geoff was talking to Jack out in the kitchen area midafternoon and he liked him, and Griffon would be out of town for another day or two. Hopefully by the time she came back, Gavin wouldn’t mind going over to Rooster Teeth… _Hopefully_ was the key word.

“Have fun with the guys?” Geoff asked as they were just leaving the parking lot, taking a quick glance to his son, who had their milky eyes closed.

“Yeah,” Gavin nodded a little, opting out of ‘more than one word answer’.

“Good… I hope you would like them…” Geoff sighed softly, very softly that Gavin didn’t even hear over the sound of the radio filling in the slot of being background noise. “They like you. Even if you didn’t speak much they like ya.”

There was a thick silence now, by now it should really be a comforting silence. So many times Gavin didn’t respond, like it was his hearing that was gone instead of his vision. That wasn’t the case- but still. The tattooed man only let out a breath he’d been holding in, taking a turn into their neighborhood. Right as they pulled into the driveway, Gavin’s lips parted.

“I like them too…”

The car engine cut and Geoff eyes nearly bulged out. This was a first, a _big_ first. The best one they’ve had in a while, ever since Gavin had stopped trying to think he wasn’t human (there were some nights it got bad… but that was almost 4 years ago) and that was the best day that they went out for ice cream and a huge stack of albums and audio books were bought that day.

“What?!”

Gavin flinched at his father’s loudness.

“No no I didn’t mean that! This is a good thing!” Geoff’s hand shook around in the air, making motions that went unseen by Gavin. “That’s a wonderful thing! Gav, buddy, this is awesome!”

A small smile crossed the Brit’s lips, letting out a small breath. “Good… Now can we head in?” He gestured with his elbow, bumping the car door lightly.

“Yeah, yeah of course,” Geoff nodded, opening his door and shutting it before moving around the front of the car.

They went inside, Gavin’s hand slipping out of Geoff’s as they crossed over the porch. He knew the layout well, no need to be directed that much. As Gavin went up to his room, Geoff headed to the kitchen, pulling out his phone and plopping onto a stool that was set in front of the island.

_Ring… ring… ring…_

“Come on, pick up...”

_Ring… ring… ri-_

“Hey honey what’s up?” A familiar voice picked up, the smile heard in the voice. _Griffon_.

“You won’t believe this.” Geoff responded, leaning forward and setting his elbow unto the counter top.

“What is it? Is this good or bad…?” Her voice fell a little. There was a wide door of possibilities. Even though she left every so often (once or twice every few months) she was still wary about leaving the two alone.

“ _Oh_ man is this good- You’re going to _love_ this.”

The story started, from the time he woke Gavin up all the way until the time they pulled into the driveway.

 

___________________________________________

 

There was a jab into his side, and another on his other side.

“ _AACK!_ STOP IT!” Gavin cried, squirming under the sheets as his father kept poking and tickling him to get him awake. “GEOFF STOP IT!”

“Nah, you’re supposed to be up! We’re heading out today, Griff’s still outta town,” Geoff grabbed his son’s wrists, pulling him up into a sitting position. “Come on! You liked the guys, time to work again!”

“ _FINE,_ FINE! Just grab my iPod please?” That held all of the books Gavin listened to, and he always kept it in his back pocket.

“Got it Gav, it’s on your desk on top of your hoodie,” Geoff helped the other out of bed and into new clothes. A usual morning, help downstairs and talking through breakfast. Well, it was Geoff’s usual morning, with the only except of Geoff bringing Gavin along. Soon enough, it would be his usual morning… along with Gavin’s.

They were on their way to the office, caught up in traffic when Geoff’s phone started to ring, and the radio needed to be turned down. Gavin listened as Geoff let out a string of ‘yeah’, ‘uhuh’, ‘got it’, and ‘sure’s with pauses between each one. He sounded… _annoyed._ From how he was talking, he didn’t seem to want to do whatever it was.

“Yeah- yeah I know. I got it, I’ll figure something out,” The tattooed man sighed. “I’ll be there soon… There’s traffic but we’re only a street or two away… I’ll get on that, after I figure out what to do about Gav.”

Gavin’s eyes widened as he heard his name, head turning sharply away from the window to his father. Even if he couldn’t see, it was just a habit.

“Don’t worry Matt, I got a plan… Yes it includes the guys, I’ve got this handled.”

 _Matt… Matt… Ma- Oh wait that’s his boss!_ Gavin blinked slowly, waiting for the rest of his father’s words, and maybe the chance of him hanging up to explain. Whatever was going on, he’d need an explanation.

“See ya.” Geoff rolled his eyes, hearing Matt say his goodbye before hanging up. He glanced at his son, who had his eyebrows scrunched together. “Oh right, yeah so I have to help out Matt today with some stuff. You’re going to be alone for the afternoon… That’s okay… right?”

Gavin bit his lip, not really knowing if _he_ was cool with it. Sure, his father probably was… but him? He didn’t know. Sure, the guys were nice… but having to spend the day (it was really only the afternoon) without Geoff? He didn’t know.

“H-H-how long?” He stuttered, the car coming to a stop, the engine dying softly.

“Like 4 hours, max,” the tattooed man was actually confused on how long. So estimation! The Brit nodded slowly, agreeing silently.

Geoff nodded even if it wasn’t seen, opening his door to get out. They walked into the office, hand-in-hand. It was quiet in the office, Geoff usually being first in the office. He plopped his son in Ryan’s chair, the other gent not there yet. The sound of keyboard tapping and mouse clicks started up, becoming white noise.

Reaching out a shaky hand, Gavin felt around Ryan’s desk slowly. It was relatively empty, a keyboard, gaming systems, a stray soda can, monitor, and a short stack of two or three games on the corner. Working in their office there was little paperwork, so his desk was pretty clean. Deciding to rest his hand on the edge, gripping it slightly like if he let go he’d roll away.

“Hey Geoff, oh.. Hi Gavin,” there was a voice that followed after the door opening. It was Michael standing in the doorway, Lindsay right behind him and nudging him forward.

“Hey guys,” Geoff smiled for the both of them, Gavin barely raising a hand to wave in the direction the voice came from. The two took their chairs, Michael sitting at his desk and Lindsay walking over to the side office. Everyone filtered in, Ryan not bothered by Gavin sitting there, snatching up an empty chair from the side office and barely nudging Gavin over closer to Geoff’s.

Once again, he was closer to Ryan, the armrests touching and Gavin’s scuffed converse an inch from Ryan’s. They were close and it didn’t matter. Geoff didn’t notice, Ryan barely noticed, and Gavin didn’t care frankly.

And then came lunch where Geoff had to go…


End file.
